All My Fault
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: Dick blames himself for Wally's death. tear jerking and heartbreaking. WARNING:: You might cry


**_This is going to be the last Young Justice fanfiction I will ever write. I can barely scroll through the Young Justice page without crying now that Wally is dead. The show did him no justice ending him like this, but we do. I am already holding back tears_**_._

* * *

Dick told Kaldur he was taking a leave of absence, but really he was quitting. It was his fault that Wally was dead, his. He was the worst leader the Team ever had. He caused the nothing but pain and lead them on more failed missions then even he had ever been on.

He walked into the Wayne Manor and up to his old room. He stripped off the Nightwing costume and domino mask, throwing them onto his bed. He slipped on a pain of sweats and a muscle tee before taking a seat at his desk.

"I am so sorry wally. This is all my fault." He spoke, the tears now starting to fall. He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it hard against the wood desk cracking it slightly as the tears continued to stream. It was because of his that Wally was dead. If he hadn't dragged his and Artemis out of retirement then he would be alive in Palo a lot with Artemis right now, but he wasn't. He slammed his fist against the desk a second time cracking it even further.

Wally was a brother to him and what did he do, betray him, hurt him and get him killed. Some brother he was.

As his sobs continued, the door of his room jarred open and Bruce entered.

"Dick, is everything alright?" He asked his partner.

"No, it's not. Bruce this is all my fault." He sobbed out. Bruce took a seat and pulled the young man into a hug.

"Dick, you can't blame yourself for Wally's death." The hero told him. He could feel dicks tears stain through his shirt. He had never seen Dick this sad since his parents were killed over ten years ago.

"Yes I can. I was a terrible leader. A true leader would never drag his best friend and his girlfriend back into the super hero gig when they vowed to give up the life for good. A leader wouldn't do that, but I did and because of that Wally is dead. Even Artemis agrees me. Sometimes I wish I had never became a superhero." Dick replied, his tears only growing heavier.

"Remember when you first found out about the batcave? I was more than convinced that you were not cut out to be a hero, but you proved me wrong. You were great in the beginning, always eager to learn and improve, but when you turned thirteen, I had debated for a while pulling you out of the superhero gig for life. You only thought of it as a game where is something went wrong all you had to do was hit restart and make it right. What worried me was that you were never going to take it seriously, but once again you proved different. You took over when Kaldur couldn't, and though things didn't go as planned, you saved the entire planet while we were away on Rimbore." He said trying to comfort him.

"No. I made stupid mistakes. I made one of my friends pretend to be dead, had the other betray us and I lost the trust of several other for a while. I got M'ggan kidnapped and nearly killed along with several others. I put the entire team in mortal danger. I was the worst leader they could have possibly had. This is all my fault. That's why I quit. I can't do this anymore. I can't put other people in danger like this. I just can't." Dick sobbed even harder as turned away from Bruce. He reached out and picked up the framed photo he had on his desk. It was the first mission he and Wally ever went on together, before the team.

"I'm so sorry my friend." He whispered to it.

"I'll give you some time to yourself." He told the boy. Dick only nodded. Bruce walked outside the room, closing the door behind him.

That night he sat outside the door and listened as Dick continued to sob. For the first time in his life, a tear stood in his own eyes. Bruce cried for Dick, for Dick, Wally and the team.

* * *

**Here you go. Like I said before this is the last young justice Fanfiction I will ever write. Tears on falling from my eyes once again. I will forever miss Wally. I don't think I can every watch an episode of Young Justice the same way again. **

**RIP Wallace Rudolph West November 11, 1994 to June 20 2016.**


End file.
